World Cheat Sheet
The Plains (Grassy area around Krakenfall / misc areas) Orcs * The orcs have a long history with krakenfall and owe them a lot. They are good allies * In their first meeting Krakenfall met with an orcish tribe that was fairly well developed. They met Rimesh and another leader. They assisted them in clearing a cave * The next time they went to assist them with general jobs around town. One job led them to a cave. In this case they found a young boy crying, after attempting to save him they discovered an ability lurking in murky water. After almost defeating the creature (it fled) they attempted to save the boy. This boy ended up being a vampire who the orcs had imprisoned there. The vampire escaped. * The next time they visited they found that Jason (the vampire) had destroyed almost the entire town. Only a few survived, Rimesh included. The party assisted in hunting down and killing the vampire, bringing peace to the orcs. * The adventurers assisted the orcs flee their now destroyed home to head to a nearby castle for shelter * The adventures assisted the orcs in gathering nearby tribes to their group. Strengthening them. However they were told they would need to come back and help them with the diplomacy of joining the two tribes * They assisted them in dealing with a group of undead. * The next time a group went to visit them, they discovered the camp in the middle of a civil war. The two orcish group that had been gathered together had begun to fight to see who would lead them. The group decided to leave quickly * When they returned on the way back from the quest they found the entire castle destroyed with a large number of orcs dead. They also found the broken weapons of Rimesh and Koffutto. However they did not find the bodies of either group * After travelling out to see the orcs they found that Rimesh had died, wounded in the fight he slowly bled out. Nothing, not even magical healing was able to close the wounds which many found strange. * Koffutto on the other hand was alive and leading his own much smaller group, convinced by the party to work with the remnants of the dark scar the two groups joined and headed back to their old spot in the mountains. Now one slightly larger tribe * Recently the orcs, let by Koffutto asked the guild to investigate and butcher a large group of nearby kobolds who worship the dragons. This action led to practically a warcrime where the guild attacked the town and butchered everyone inside. The orcs are strongly disliked by the founders for asking the guild to do such a thing, the reason behind which has not been explained Tritons * The Tritons have a… difficult history with krakenfall after a few people created some very difficult situations * The first time the players encountered a member of this tribe it was Codos. They found him on the beach attempting to collect a pearl from a deep cave from the second site. The players assisted him and even saved him from a giant squid attack, they were unable to get the pearl but they all left happy. * The next time the players encountered them was at the Triton base. Here they met the elders of the tribe, they were investigating where terrible nightmares were originated from. they discovered that one of the two elders were in fact creating these nightmares and got rid of them. this left a power vacuum within the town resulting in somebody being to be elected, this person was Codos. * The next time they went to the town it was the cause of Codos requesting their assistance. They were wanted to “keep the peace” with the new elections that were coming. After arriving they quickly discovered that kodos actually planned for the adventurers to assist him in discrediting his political rival. Sage Esteemed, the other elder also attempted to recruit the players in discrediting Codos. After discovering that neither party was reputable they decided on helping Codos. However, after providing the proof required to discredit Sage one adventurer proceeded to threaten Codos, claiming “We have a very large town of very powerful people, you should do what we say”. Even mentioning destroying the Tritons town if they worked against Krakenfall. The Tritons, unsurprisingly angry at this have disliked Krakenfall ever since. * The adventures visited them again and found that the once peaceful town was now heavily militarised. The guards held almost complete power with the common workers living lives in poor conditions. Codos had turned the place into a large military camp, food, water, clothes, tools, were all assigned by the state, people were not paid and were not allowed to earn money as their station in the town dictated what resources they were assigned. After helping out with many jobs in town the adventurers attempted to build better relations with the people, they assisted on the farms, with the guards and even ventured into “The Pit” here they found that all the prisoners that are captured by the Tritons are kept. The Pit is a huge forge, the prisoners are kept down there in chains to work. Then Tritons view this as being better for both the community and the tribe that they work, rather then rotting away in a cell. * The adventurers made allies within the tribe, especially two of the higher tier guards who promised to come and find any adventurers if they returned to the town. They also discovered that Lez and a few others were part of a resistance looking to rid the current government. Both sides of the town offered the adventurers a job. * Krakenfall decided to sided with the resistance, although they are pretending to work with Codos and the town under false pretense. Under Codos’s employ are a number of powerful soldiers and individuals, including an ironclad behemoth and a magical knight named the Mithral Guard. The adventurers of Krakenfall met with Lez, the head of the resistance who assigned them with a task of saving a triton called Nulus from a camp. After sneaking through the triton encampment by summoning the illusion of a lich they, under the guise of seeming (looking like tritons) battled with a mithril guard and saved him, quickly returning. Codos’s master of the pits was angry at their failure but too occupied with other things to scold them heavily. * The next time they visited they assisted the revolutionaries with attacking a prison caravan filled with future slaves. After planning a detailed attack they worked with the revolutionaries to knock out the guards and free the slaves. After this they returned to Lez in celebration. Codos is no longer receiving new slaves into the town * The next time they visited they arranged with the kobolds to stop selling ore to the tritons, limiting their ability to make new weapons * The time after that, now working with them closely they began to set up the Quaxal guard. Poisoning the barracks with sleeping pills and nightmare pearls to spread panic while posing as his servants they have begun to spread many a rumour about him Teris mine * Teris mine was originally a camp used to ship raw materials to Krakenfall. After the release of Jason the mine fell silent and had to be investigated. * It was discovered that a huge crystal had been uncovered, one that caused people to turn on eachother and after they had died, raise them from the dead. The adventurers cleared the mine and set it backup for the towns use * Later the mine began raising prices massively for the town, this was due to Bastion interference. However after adventurers intervenes the mine returned to its normal operations The Forest Sussana (The Guardian) / Eli * A druid of immense power susanna has had a fairly long history with Krakenfall and is fast friends * The first time they encountered her she was in the form of a huge lynx, she warned them of the archfey and advise they deal with it quickly * The next they knew of her Eli had left town to join her * The next time they met it was when she was summoned to assist them in killing the archfey, she drew his attention away from the adventures and even assisted in the final fight as a huge red dragon. * The players have helped her deal with many threats, she now maintains the forest. * The players discovered that the unicorn Susanna asked the bastion to pacify was dead and Susanna is aware that the Last Bastion is to blame. Her rage had led her to start killing Bastion members. Not all of them just enough to terrify them * The players are currently assisting her in closing a number of elemental rifts that opened with the archfey death. After 4 hard battles the portals were closed and now The Guardian only contests with the devils for control of the forest Devils * Devils are slowly taking control of the forest, they are spreading from their portal (which is heavily fortified). There are a large number of patrol groups in the area. They are not hostile, but they dislike people travelling through the area * Krakenfall has a long and distinct history with the devil. Originally brought here on a contract with a (now deceased) Archfey the devil's have been left to their own devices, after their leader, a Narzugon, broke his contract to protect Joy (who was later discovered to be his daughter) they were left with a power vacuum. Now however they seem to be back on their feet and spreading again * The Devils are now clearly attempting to retake the forest but are in harsh competition with Sussana. They have a new leader who is known only to wear a red dress and have some form of magic surrounding her face * They are currently working with Akta who is serving them in order to gain access through their gate into the 9 hells Random * A few elemental werewolves have been seen roaming the area But these are very very rare The Desert Orcs * There is an orcish tribe in the desert called the Indarra (IN-DAR-ER) tribe. They are your classic destructive orcs, worshipers of Gruumsh. They have not encountered any members of the town * These orcs apparently have had contact with Rimesh's group of orcs. But nothing else is known * These orcs were found to be racist towards any who are not their own kind. The adventurers encountered them when scouting out their camp. The orcs practically chased them out after numerous insults * One of the many Indarra war bands was destroyed by a group of adventures after they discovered the orcs had attacked their previously known ally, Cyprus. After destroying them three of the orcs escaped and the group raided their base Yuan-Ti * There has been one encounter with Yuan-Ti with the adventurers, when searching for a mystical dagger for Eris they came across a temple in the sand. Hidden within that temple were Yuan-Ti. They started off friendly but after attempting to trap them in a room they were attacked by Krakenfall, who slaughtered many. * The next time a group encountered the Yuan-Ti it was within the desert. They discovered and seriously outnumbered the party, yet they only asked the group to travel with them. After a long conversation the group attacked the Yuan-Ti and were beated, after this they were dragged to an outpost. Here they found Cyprus, damaged after an orc attack. * The Yuan-Ti wanted the group to help repair him by gathering the parts the Indarra tribe had taken form him * After the group had destroyed the group they were rewarded and the items were handed over to the Yuan-Ti who promised to release Cyprus after he had answered some questions for them Cyprus * Cyprus needed help in the desert and asked for help twice but we never went * Cyprus has ran out of power in the desert and is dead * The guild has taken his supposed memory bank Frozen Area (To the Northwest) * Ice wolves are known to roam this area * Maxamillian is known to have a home in this area when he is not residing on his ship out at sea. It is said to be guarded by hoards of undead * While walking this area a group of adventurers were attacked by intelligent and very strong undead Frozen Area (To the South East) Sale * This area is a magical frozen wasteland. The snow here has been generated by a large tower obscured by a snowstorm. This is the home of Sale * Sale has had two main encounters with Krakenfall. On the first encounter the party broke into her home (not knowing someone lived there) and fought with (and killed) the large snowman guard who protects the main area. Understandably upset at the group's assault Sale demanded they leave, after a short discussion she was called but still unhappy. The group left her in peace. * The second time a party visited to rescue an orc who had been turned to ice within her towers walls. They knocked and entered peacefully, Sale allowed them inside and spoke to them happily. She even showed both Eris and Joy the core of the elemental powers for the tower. A large floating ball of pure energy at the very tip. They convinced her to allow the man to leave and went on their way. * The bastion has also had contact with her. * The guild has made friends with Sale, convincing her to side with Krakenfall over the Bastion The Mountains Sallar Archburrow * Sallar Archburrow currently resides in the mountains, he holds no ill will to the adventurers at the moment however he has shown himself to be very unpredictable, in the past falling into rages and attempting to outright murder the players. * Sallar has encountered the players many times, the first was during an event where the players were forced to kill a person, this caused some form of magical rift which brought Sallar into the players view for the first time. * The next few times consisted of Sallar distributing “gems” to different monsters and groups. These gems allowed for these creatures to become stronger, tougher and more dangerous. The players learnt that Sallar was attempting to create a perfect creature * The adventures found that after breaking away from the town along and attempting to investigate the castle himself, an ex adventurer known was killed and his body disintegrated * The adventures then saw a different side of SA when he met Paradigm-3. They quickly learnt that SA's dead husband created paradigm and that he cares deeply for her. * They have also discovered (at a far later date) at the original site of his appearance the dead body of Sallar Archburrow. The body had no soul Kobolds * The adventurers first found the kobolds by accident when looking for Sallar Archburrow. They are set well up in the mountains in a rudimentary tribe. In this first encounter they were attacked after Helen cast sleep on a large group of the kobolds causing them to shoot back, downing her. The party was able to negotiate for her safe return however and quickly left, but not after talking to Grimrock, a mad kobold leader who “Communes with the gods” * The next time the adventurers met the kobolds it was by the giant snowball in the arctic area. The kobolds were attempting to break into the snowball. After the adventures helped them (After defeating the champion) they all went in, encountering Susanna. * The adventurers went to the kobold town again, looking to help them build up their town. They assisted them in clearing out a cave, untainting the water supply and hunting some nearby beasts. * Lately the kobolds have been seen travelling with a mercenary called “Seven”. Seven was found to be a mercenary loaned out from the Tritons. The kobolds seem to be more uniform, with custom armour and weapons * The kobolds have been traded with to stop them making deals with the Tritons for ore and weapons * Recently the kobolds were the victim of a small warcrime. One of their tribes were attacked and butchered by the guild under the instructions of the orcs. Whether or not the kobolds are aware that it was the guilds actions that caused this devastation is unknown. Other * Two large white dragons have been seen living within the mountains, they have not encountered the adventurers yet * Girree, a wounded arrackokra was found while hunting a venom troll. He had a wing ripped off and was unconcious. After being helped up he healed himself and went to seek out his family. Finding them dead to the troll he helped the adventuers in killing it, burning a family airloom to ressurect Tusk from the dead ** Girree seems knowlagable about the twin white dragons. He says he will seek out any members of the town who enter the mountains to assist them if needed Volcanic Area Dragon * A huge red dragon appeared before the adventurers. It approached them in the form of a women, begging for help before exploding out in its real form. The dragon called them “claimed”. It spoke of a great game between dragons, claiming that there were 5 dragons upon the isle. It said that both the Bastion and Krakenfall were “claimed” by one of the dragons but it did not say how the claiming worked. He implied that dragons simply chose areas and backed them in their game, hoping for victory. The Last Stand Bastion * The Last Stand Bastion are a large band of adventurers, similar to Krakenfall. They are very aggressive with their contracts and ownership of them. There is a very tenuous relationship with the Bastion. peace is being held, but there are many who dislike that *The first time the adventurers encountered the Bastion it was a group including Jacy and two others, Paradigm-3 assisted them but they responded coldly and attempted to track them. * The next few times it was mainly Jacy with another group, wizards, rogues, fighters and more. Relations have been poor almost every time. ** Jacy - a black haired female who seems to enjoy messing with others, it was uncovered that she does not work directly for the bastion but is instead a scout hired by them to assist. Her and Willow have a terrible relationship. Jacy was last seen walking back to the Bastion home where harsh words were spoken between her and the party for their intrusion in their land * They have also encountered the twins stuck in ice within Sale's domain ** A set of Githzerai the twins consist of Tommy, a talkative character he is almost always happy to engage people in conversation. Gerald is the name.of the other Githzerai, a huge man in full armour, he rarely speaks. The two don't seem to mind talking to Krakenfall but they also stick to their contacts religiously and have done some… worrying things. ** The last that the group new of the twins they had taken up positions as heads of one of the noble houses in Iesgrif. ** When a group travelled there to retrieve a captured Cindri the twins discovered their location and in the end helped them recover her. Idel however arrived after being called by Gerald when he believed the group to be a threat. ** The twins attempted to convince Idel to leave the group alone but it was heavily implied that some form of hard was done to the two of them. * While looking for a number of people from Larnwick the adventurers came across two members of the bastion. They had a short conversation that was hostile ** Both of them seem to care greatly for their appearance and strongly dislike Krakenfall ** They were later discovered to be warlocks *While attempting to rescue Cindri the group encountered a very powerful Wizard known as Idel. He chased the group out of town, never speaking but recognisable by the constant chiming bell that surrounds him. **He appears to be constantly hostile to the members of Krakenfall, especially when they invade Bastion territory **He is known to have some very high level spells *While exploring Bastion territory the group came across a man known as Base, far more friendly then the others he had a very civil discussion with them, even offering food and drink before the two parties headed off **Base was in the company of a large giant **Base had been designated a tower to the north to watch out for, and kill any undead that come down from there. *While heading into Bastion territory the group discovered a huge Wyvern, barely under the control of a large dragonborn. No discussions were had between the two but many stories of how poorly controlled the wyvern is have been shared 'The Jungle to the East' * The jungle to the east is home to a variety of dinosaurs and the Troll-Kin * The Dinosaurs are tameable as the Troll-kin have done so * The Troll-kin live in a city of gold they are on good terms with us and have given us the silver pass(?) which is required for visits to prove you are not a trespasser and will stop you being attack and forcefully removed. * The silver pass can be upgraded for different levels of entry with the highest tier giving you direct access to the king * On our last visit they were considering allowing the construction of a portal to their lands 'Iesgrif' * Lesgrif is a town to the west they seemed perfectly pleasant * All jobs that would concern us are handled by the Bastion they are in their territory * We did get recommended and told the best tavern in town but the name escapes me somebody else might need to put it in if they think it’s important